Cygnus Atratus
by megan-2807
Summary: Isabella Swan has been underestimated all her life. She has only ever been known as the Boss's daughter. Well now, she's the Boss. And she's not about to let anyone or anything ruin her new empire. AU/AH. Mobella. Canon couples. Rated M for violence and future lemons.


**_Disclaimer_: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the plot.**

**_AN_: Bella is going to swear a lot. She's also going to do a lot of bad things and say shit that may offend people. It's fiction though. Keep that in mind. Regardless if you like it or not, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far. I had originally wanted to do a story with Mobward, but I wanted to try something a bit different. I like Bella nasty and with a gun. I also don't really do super long chapters, maybe in the future but, for now, it's going to be short and sweet. Apologies for any mistakes/grammar errors, I'm not an expert. **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE<span>

BPOV

It took around four seconds after driving through the gates of my home that I knew something was wrong. To a regular person, nothing would seem out of the ordinary. The gated community of mansions I lived in was usually quiet at this time of night, but there was always some kind of activity at my home. Whether it be Ray in the office at my personal gate or my dog, Maxie, barking at her favourite ball inevitably rolling under the couch, my home was never completely silent. I rolled my car to a stop outside the front porch and unhooked my gun from my incredibly clichéd thigh holster under my dress and pressed 1 on my speed dial.

"Yes, Boss?" Jasper's smooth voice came through the line.

"Jas, we have a situation at the house. Possible breach, I need 4 of you here immediately," I hung up before he had a chance to respond but I knew he'd be here within five minutes come hell or high water. Jasper Whitlock was my right hand man, the son of my father's right hand man and had been my best friend from before we could even walk. I knew Jas would have my ass for entering without waiting on them but I was the Boss so he could go fuck himself.

I kept my gun hidden as I walked up the porch and pressed my thumb to the pad. "Welcome home, Miss Swan." The automatic response came as I heard the bolts roll back and the door open. I slid in, my eyes glancing upwards at the staircase. Maxie would usually have tripped over herself trying to run down them to get to me but there wasn't even so much as a bark.

"If anyone has fucking touched my dog, I will be having their balls for breakfast," I muttered to myself, sliding my heels off and edging towards the living room to the right of the stairs. Once that was cleared, I went through the back hallway behind the stairs to the kitchen to clear it also. I wasn't stupid, I knew the first point of call for anyone entering my home would inevitably be the home office on the second floor. The thick carpet on the stairs muffled my footsteps as I made my way to the landing. The mangled door torn apart by what looked like a fucking chainsaw told me my gut instincts were right. I could hear voices arguing in what sounded like Russian from where I stood at the top of the stairs, I pressed record quickly on my iPhone and moved closer, pressing myself to the wall with my gun drawn.

From the sound of them arguing I could pick up two voices. I had Russian men but these accents sounded different. Why anyone would break into my house with only two fucking people is a mystery. Imbeciles. I almost snorted before I caught myself and looked around the corner quickly, spotting both men with their backs to the door. I weighed up how quickly I could incapacitate them without one of them getting a shot off. Only one still had his AK-47 in his hand, the other's was lying on my desk. Figuring I could probably get him before he reached for it, I fired a round into each knee of armed man. As he went down screaming and cursing in Russian, I did the same to his accomplice, getting an extra round into his hand when he lunged for his gun.

I could hear Jasper and the rest of my men running up the stairs at the sound of the gunshots. Both men rolled around screaming, clutching at their knees. Nothing like getting your knees done to bring a man to tears. The IRA have always had the right idea about that. Jasper and the boys secured them with cable ties before knocking them out to be questioned later. I could feel my temper rising as I holstered my gun.

"You really know how to give me a fucking heart attack, Isa!" Jasper grabbed my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. I was a better marksman than him and could almost beat him in hand to hand combat. His strength only just had the edge over my speed. He smirked as if he could read my mind and pulled me into his side.

"This is fucking unacceptable. Seth and Paul, take them down to the warehouse for questioning and waterboard the fuck out of them. I need Vlad to go down also, see if he can find out where they're from and who they're working for. I'm sending him the recording of their conversation now. Jared and Peter, I need this cleaned up so call Benny and get his company on it, but supervise this time, I don't like how interested he's getting in the business," I handed out instructions and they nodded before setting out.

Jasper followed me to my bedroom, where I grabbed a pair of leggings and a t-shirt to change into. Closing the bathroom door, I called out to him, "Did you find out how they fucking got in? The security system wasn't disarmed or showing any sign of a breach. The locks were all still in place when I came in so there's obviously something fucking going on. And where the fuck is my baby girl?" I still hadn't heard her anywhere.

"I think one of the window alarms at the back of the house is faulty, it was broken but the motion sensors weren't triggered or the alarm. I have to look into Zara now to see if she had any participation in this. Either way, she's going to have to be dealt with even if the system is just faulty," I heard the bitter tone his voice took on when he said Zara's name. "Don't worry, Ray has her, he'd taken her for a walk because the street had seemed quiet. Seth laid into him pretty bad when we first arrived but he has your girl safe and sound. He promised to bring her up when we secured the house."

"Thank fuck. You sure you don't want to hand Zara to Seth or Paul? I know there's a conflict of interest there and I need her properly dealt with."

"I'm fine. We haven't had anything in over a year, Isa. Don't question me on that shit."

I opened the bathroom door and stared at him. He glared at me as he watched me size him up. He didn't look torn in any way, just angry I dared to question him over it. I smirked and shook my head. "I'm just checking. If you can't find any evidence of her being involved and it's just a faulty alarm then just break a few bones, just to give her a little reminder that it's in her best interest to keep this house locked the fuck down. I don't need to come home to that shit." I wouldn't admit it to Jasper, but it had freaked me out. This was my sanctuary and no one had had the balls to breach it yet. I was too complacent with my reputation preceding me to ward off intruders. Fucking Russians. Only those crazy motherfuckers would try this. Well, they'd signed their own death warrant and whoever the fuck had sent them.

Vlad had replied to the recording with a few things, nothing overly interesting, just quick conversation over something they were looking for. None of my documents or plans were kept at my home safe though, just money and a few heirlooms my grandmother had left me. Did they really think I was that fucking stupid? Jesus. Plus my safe was time-locked and was fire-proof and bomb-proof. "Vlad says nothing was mentioned of interest on the recording. I was right though when I heard them talking, it wasn't a traditional Russian dialect. Vlad needs to look into it further."

"Could be anything they were looking for. Do you want to wait to interrogate them or head down now?"

"Give me a few hours, I had that meeting with Black today. He creeps the fuck out of me and he still wants an alliance. I told him no way in fucking hell he was getting in on my territory or business. The guns he runs look like they'd fall apart if you tried to fire them. Plus he's mixed up in heroin with the Mexicans and I don't even want to fucking touch that." I was fine with running cocaine amongst most other drugs but heroin was a hard limit for me. Plus, I didn't mix my product with shit the way the Blacks did. May as well have been half fucking baby powder and half cocaine for all we knew. There was a reason I had twenty times the turnover they did annually.

"Will he ever learn? I swear I want to slit his throat every time he looks at you with the fucking smirk on his face, like he's better than you because he was born with a dick." Jasper had hated Jacob Black for years and wanted nothing more than my kill order for him. He did underestimate me because I was a woman, that was true, but most of all, I think it killed him that I made more money than him, was more respected and didn't want to fuck his tiny dick.

"You'd not give him that easy of an out. I promise, one day you'll have your chance with him. Unfortunately, that day is not today. I had Ryan and that new guy Emmett with me but Black came with ten guards. I know two of ours are worth the ten of his but I think we should up our numbers. I need at least another two recruits. I need one of them to be a woman though. I have a few things coming up that I'll need a tall, stacked blonde for. You just won't cut it this time," I laughed. I crossed to where I kept my Jameson's and poured myself two fingers. My anger was still simmering and I needed something to calm me. The whiskey burned my throat in the best way possible.

"Ireland still does it best."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, probably to defend his beloved bourbon, when Maxie barrelled past him and practically leapt into my arms, flooring me. "Where's my girl?!" I exclaimed rubbing her fur as she licked my face. Maxie was a Pitbull/Akita mix who I'd rescued when she was just a pup. She was pure muscle and my best friend next to Jasper. I'd dread to think what would have happened had she been in the house when the Russians had arrived. She was not friendly towards people she hadn't seen me approve of. Jasper laughed as he tried to pull her off me.

"I swear, if another family doesn't kill you one of these days, Maxie will by suffocating you. Come on girl, let your mama up," Jasper pulled me to my feet as Maxie jumped onto my bed and flopped down, watching us.

"Look, Seth has a buddy he wants to join, says he's loyal to a fault and is lethal. He's been talking about him for a few weeks. The IRA have used him previously, he's a weapons and computer expert. Made a good sum of cash as their go-to man. He's back in the US, for a few weeks. I could screen him and see what else he has to offer. No word on a woman from Seth but I'm sure Paul knows a few. You know he loves the crazy ones." Jasper smirked, remembering the insane redhead Paul was banging last year who put a stiletto through his hand. Paul couldn't throw a punch with his right hand for months.

"As long as she's actually intelligent and will be useful. She needs to at least have good training, we don't have time to start from scratch. I have a feeling this is only the beginning of what's to come." The feeling of dread in my stomach hadn't abated when we entered the house. Right now, I may have looked to an outsider like a 25 year old daddy's girl in old clothes with a make-up free face but in reality, I was the head of the Swan family, one of the oldest mob families in Chicago. I had only taken over a year previously when Charlie, my father, had a heart attack but by fuck, had I done some damage in that year. I guess a few people needed a fucking reminder of that.


End file.
